Ojos de muerto, manos de asesino
by Yatte
Summary: *Nota; Relato basado en Sonic.exe Tú les haces huir en un juego maldito, pero, ¿te has parado a preguntarte qué pensaban exactamente cuando apretabas los botones, sabedor de su triste destino? ¿Te has parado a pensar qué pasaba por la cabeza del perseguidor?


**_Notas de la autora:_******

**_Además de que Sonic no me pertenece como dice la descripción está basado en el creepypasta de , tanto de un gameplay de dicho juego como en la historia. Oí la historia, y vi el gameplay y finalmente, mezclando detalles de uno y otro he hecho esta versión de la historia; la que narra en primera persona cómo se sintieron - según yo e hipotéticamente - Tails y Knuckles ante dicha experiencia y lo que pasaría hipotéticamente si pudiéramos estar en la mente del asesino. _**

**_Acpeto críticas pero me gustarían que tuvieran en cuenta antes de hacérmelas lo que he dicho anteriormente. Francamente, me refiero que se ahorren comentarios tipo "Pero pasa lo mismo que en el creepy pasta" porque lo que yo pretendía con este relato era sacar a relucir el transfondo psicológico y los puntos de vista de los personajes. _**

**_En fin, sin más dilación disfrutad del relato :)_**

**Hill. Act 1.**

No supe cómo, pero estaba en Green Hill. Mis pies comenzaron a correr, completamente a voluntad propia, quise pararlos... pero... ¡era como si tuviesen vida! Tras correr durante un rato, que mis pies fueran capaces de correr solos, era el peor de mis problemas. No tener que concentrarme en correr y hacerlo de forma casi automática, pude fijarme bien aquellas flores muertas al borde del camino...

Y en aquellos animalitos muertos. Me sorprendí, pero poco a poco esa sorpresa pasó a tristeza. Y luego a repulsión. Una ardilla colgada de un árbol con sus... sus intestinos... un conejo que tras haber sido brutalmente mutilado, puesto que alguien le había quitado todas las extremidades, degollado... y una colección de horribles asesinatos que me hicieron sentir una oleada de horror. Algo... los había matado, y con una saña demencial. Sentí ganas de vomitar al ver a un pato con la garganta cortada y los ojos arrancados... tanta sangre...tanta muerte...

¡Tenía que avisar a alguien que me ayudase a detener a esa mente enfermiza que hubiera hecho aquello! ¡Había que pararle, como fuera...! Pero... pero... ¿y si acababa como ellos? Esa imagen mental me hizo gemir, yo sólo... necesitaba a... alguien que me ayudase... alguien que de ninguna manera pudiera acabar así. Pensé en Sonic. Él... ¡él siempre había sido maravilloso y se había enfrentado un montón de veces a cosas malas con éxito!

Y como si respondiera a mis plegarias ahí estaba, apoyado sobre un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Me relajó ese aire despreocupado. Él le daría su merecido a aquella cosa tan mala que había hecho aquella matanza. ¡Él era nuestro héroe, y le haría arrepentirse! ¡Por unos instantes fui tan feliz! Mis miedos se esfumaron. Pero no fue nada más que un instante. Sonic no parecía verme, tampoco oírme cuando exclamé de pura alegría un esperanzado: ¡Sonic!

Era como si no fuera consciente de que yo estaba allí. Esta vez me acercé hacia él, por mi propia voluntad, sin que mis pies fueran llevados por nada. Mientras me acercaba sentí un fuerte sentimiento de angustia. Pero yo estaba convencido de que con Sonic allí, no podría ir nada mal, porque era el héroe así que no me detuve y tendí la mano hacia él para tocarle. No sé si era cierta parte de mí, o si era alguien más, pero quería que me alejara de Sonic, y rápido. Pero Sonic es mi amigo más preciado, así que, después de sospechar que algo podía ocurrirle, ¿cómo le iba a dejar sin más?

Sonic abrió los ojos. No recuerdo si llegué a tocarle o no, pero abrió los ojos y... mi primer acto reflejo fue retroceder de espanto, pero me recordé que era Sonic. Sus ojos eran negros, profundamente, pero aquellos dos puntos rojos eran aún más profundos y a la vez, espeluznantemente brillantes.  
¡Quizas... quizas le ocurría algo malo! ¡Algo malo debió haberle ocurrido, así que no pude evitar preguntar con un susurro temeroso si estaba bien! ¡Él... no tenía buen aspecto!

-So...Sonic... ¿te... encuentras bien?

-Hola – esas fueron las palabras de Sonic, que sonaron tan... tan impropias de él, tan crueles, que entonces lo... entonces lo entendí, entendí lo inútil de mi pregunta. Sonic... no era él quien estaba en peligro... era yo... - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

No pude hacer nada, estaba en Isla Ángel repentinamente. Pero... pero todo ardía. Todo. El crepitar de fuego era demencial, lo consumía todo.

Y entonces lo supe; Estamos jugando al escondite. Supe... supe que si perdía, si perdía algo horrible me iba a pasar.

-Sácame de aquí... sácame de aquí... - dije, empezando a sollozar para luego seguirle un llanto sin consuelo. Tenía _tanto _miedo. ¿Qué era eso? Ya no podía pedirle ayuda a Sonic, estaba completamente solo. Incluso si hacía gestos al aire, nada me iba a sacar de allí. No. El héroe de todos, Sonic, no vendría. Y de hecho, ahora lo que más deseaba era no verle de nuevo jamás.

Entonces lo oí. Una risa. Una risa, larga. Y allí estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, alargando su mano hacia mí, con una sonrisa que me decía; ¿Podrás correr más que yo? Tristemente sabía que no. Que me alcanzaría, porque Sonic es el más rápido. Esta vez me alegré de que mis pies echasen a correr solos, pero él... pero él era más rápido. Sin tener que concentrarme en decirle a mi cuerpo que corriera, podía concentrarme en ver cómo me ganaba terreno, cada vez más cerca, sus ojos cada vez más cerca... hasta que me agarró de la cola.

-Oh, Dios mío – pensé con horror. Y aunque él desapareció, yo sabía que no se había ido. Sabía que acababa de perder, y que... eso significaba que...algo horrible...

Empecé a llorar, aullé llantos sabiendo que él estaba cerca. Tan cerca, tan... tan cerca, no, no no quiero que esté tan cerca, pero... pero lo está. Y está MIRÁNDOME.

Esas luces rojas se regodean en la histeria de mis pupilas dilatadas del pánico, ayúdame, oh, pero sé que aunque lo pida ya se que nadie puede ayudarme, he perdido, he perdido jugando al escondite... no, no quise jugar nunca con él, jamás...

Justo ahora... en este momento... se abalanza sobre mí. Y no puedo. No puedo seguir... hablándote...

**Eres muy lento. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?**

No puedes correr.

Alguien me había retado a ello, a que no podía correr. Era algo malvado, terriblemente retorcido y malo, que me decía que no podía correr. Había aparecido repentinamente sobre lo que parecía el suelo metálico de una fábrica, pero el cielo... el cielo estaba nublado, y tenía un horripilante color rojizo.

Aquello no me gustaba nada, me ponía realmente nervioso. No estaba asustado, pero sí nervioso, sabía que no era buena idea continuar. No después de que algo como eso me hubiera retado.

Él se rió de mí. Demonios, era una risa como para primero, ponerse nervioso y tras unos segundos, desesperar. Pero continué, tenía que enfrentarme a aquella burla con entereza. La pude mantener, no empecé a sentirme histérico ni siquiera cuando el suelo comenzó a estar cubierto por sospechosos charcos rojizos. Trataba de ignorar los chapoteos de mis zapatos hundiéndose en los charcos, cosa que amenazó con provocarme cierta náusea. No podía imaginar que eran charquitos de agua tan un día lluvioso, el rojo se encargaba de no dejar de pensar que aquello era sangre.

Corrí más para intentar no fijarme en aquel macabro escenario. Pero entonces algo se cruzó en mi camino. Mejor dicho, apareció en mi camino. Y yo sabía que era eso que me había retado, eso que se había reído de mi antes.

TE ENCONTRÉ.

Eso fue lo que dijo.

Estaba delante. Lo golpeé. Pero despareció y apareció a mi espalda. Volví a intentar golpearlo. Y volvió a hacerlo... estaba jugueteando conmigo. Llegó un momento en el que sentía ganas de echarme a llorar ahí mismo porque era inútil luchar contra algo tan retorcido, era completamente inútil, y de nuevo volvió a hacerlo.

Me hinqué de rodillas al suelo, y agarré mi cabeza, estaba vencido. Vencido por el llanto de un niño pequeño asustado.

Vencido por esa cosa, malvada, retorcida cruel y horrible.

No puedo seguir batallando junto a ti, porque ya estoy vencido.

**Tantas almas con las que jugar y tan poco tiempo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?**

Entonces su figura, completamente patética, fue iluminada por las antorchas. Las baldosas blancas y negras, al estilo ajedrez hacían resonar los pasos vacilantes del Doctor Robotnick. Los poros de su piel transpiraban cierta paranoia y era un olor tan... que me hacía sentir tan...

VIVO

Robotnick era demasiado apetitoso como permitirle escapar. Aunque siendo sinceros no dejo escapar a nadie. Son tantas almas, con diferentes actitudes y reacciones... el corazón cándido y puro de Tails... el espíritu guerrero de Knucles... se notaban estos sentimientos en el sabor de sus corazones, aún tan asustados que casi podía sentirlos palpitar entre mis dientes. Y aunque tenga la eternidad, me parece poco tiempo para jugar con ellas. Me pregunto si estás de acuerdo, aunque... ¿para qué preguntármelo?

Le oí bajar las escaleras. Jugué con su paranoia tornando la luz roja en azul, y pintando la pared de sangre. Volvió a bajar las escaleras, ya casi a saltos. Las llamas se vuelven negras, quiero que las vea, negras y las paredes oscuras vieja y sangrientas. ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa, Robotnick? ¿Te gusta lo que he preparado para ti?

Su miedo me hace tan... FELIZ. El genio malvado que supo desmenuzar las leyes de los códigos binarios y creó colosos de metal, ahora era incapaz de responderse a una sencilla pregunta; ¿Dónde estoy?. Porque aquí no reina la lógica que estudíais ni que creéis saber. Sólo hay una lógica, aplastante y definitiva; mi voluntad.

Espero que te haya quedado claro ya, querido jugador. Tú ahora, formas partes de mi juego. Puedes intentar correr lo que quieras. ¿Recuerdas lo que le dije a Knucles? Lo mismo te diré a ti. Mantén esto entretenido para mí, busca a alguien que creas que pueda ser más rápido que yo. Pero como dijo Tails, yo soy el más rápido del mundo, así que te será difícil.

Pero no sólo soy el más rápido, también soy el niño que destroza juguetes, la pesadilla que tortura en la noche... en definitiva...

YO SOY DIOS.


End file.
